renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily173
LADY EMILY CONDOIN * Baroness of Preston-by-Hitchin * Recipient of Crown's Medal for Public Service * Recipient of Crown's Medal for the Arts History Emily Condoin was born January 6, 1440 and originally from Scotland. Her parents are vague in Emily's past, she remembers her parents as peaceful farmers until one day there was a fire at the farm as she was told by a neighbour, Emily ran away in search of a new home she found a small place to live when she was the mere age of 9. At the age of 9 she taught herself how to fish to survive and how to grow vegetables for a few years she lived on her own in this small cottage she found then one day while out walking came across a dog at the lakeside. Emily was rather lonely so she took it home and treated the dog as a companion the dog helped her though tough times. At the age of 17 she decided to move to a lovely little town of Preston where she decided to start a new life to become a productive member of society. After a few weeks at Preston she got her 1st field and decided to grow veggies as she was very good at growing vegetables she grew vegetables for a few months then decided to enlist in the National English Army. Emily during the time in Preston learned her sister Faith Condoin lived in Preston and one day emily was visiting The Black Rose Coffee House after a hard days work then sees a birthmark of a dagger on the girl serving the drinks, Emily then had a few vivid flashbacks of memories of a dagger birth mark on someone close to her and asked her about her past suspecting they could be related, Faith then notices a birthmark of a flame on her hand and faith told her they are sisters and there is a brother who she was trying to track down, Faith then started to fill her in about her parents telling her grace condoin her mother was disowned by Claire of the Winslow family for marrying a Scot as Claire had a temper and a burning desire to appear proper and in her eyes Scots were savages however Charles wouldn't object to Claire's disowning grace, Claire decided she didn't mean it but got mad and disowned her again then grace deciding she was not subjected to her mothers moods decided to move to Scotland to be nearer Tobias. A few days later emily returned to The Black Rose Coffee House to talk to her sister faith about some more about her family,Faith then goes to tell emily that grace had a respectable weaving business while her father Tobias Condoin was a very respected blacksmith to the royal court and supplied weapons to the royal army of Scotland and cartographer of Scotland which had him traveling all over the British isles, and was a trusted personal advisor to the king as Tobias was trying to restore his family's status after his brother tried to kill the kings brother after a heated joust got out of hand and the king decided to strip the family of all its honors before publicly shaming and executing his brother so after that he took on a job in England to produce maps as he was one of the best cartographers in Scotland. While traveling England,Tobias met grace one night in a tavern after having a grilling from her mother and Tobias comforted her and asked if she would be a guide and explained why he was in England. While traveling grace and Tobias started growing close and grace let Tobias know she wanted to get away from her mothers temper as she always pushed grace to be proper, Tobias just accepted grace as she was and didn't force grace to be proper. After a few months traveling and producing maps grace went home for a dinner where Grace let Claire know she was going to Scotland and started a huge argument which ended her being disowned, Grace then met Tobias later that night and headed back to Scotland faith then tells emily she was tired and told her that's all she knew about her family so far but was researching more. After a few months in the National English Army Emily was appointed by the Earl of Marshall Correus to County Commander of Lancaster, at the same time she ran for council and got on to the Lancaster council for her 1st term about half way though her term she was put as constable and did that for a month. After her 1st Council term was up she decided to run again and got on the Council for her 2nd term and was put on as the Mines Superintendent. A few years later Emily awoke from sleeping with the monks to find Lancaster was no more and finding her sister Bluberri Faith ConDoin had passed away after an earthquake so decided to move to Penrith in the new county of Westmorland to start a new life again and decided to become a blacksmith. A few months later Emily was awarded the Crown's Medal for Public Service for her blacksmith duties to the town of Penrith by mayor Robin arlington which was awarded on May 7th 1463. then after a year Emily decided she needed a change in profession so decided to become a sculptor and open a shop called Penrith is L' Atelier du Sculpteur or The Sculptors Workshop and them mayor Julianna Bariman asked if she would help with the project of building the town walls and helping erect some landmarks for Penrith. then a few months later when Julianna was running for council as countess she asked Emily if she wanted to run in which Emily agreed to and was placed as spokes person for the term, then Emily ran for another term after that becoming the sheriff of westmorland. After being Sheriff for 2 terms emily was awarded The Crown's Medal for the Arts after being nominated by mayor Lianise for sculpting stones for the use of the defense for the town the medal was awarded on the 1st March 1465, and at the same time Julianna Bariman nominated emily for a title and was approved and emily was finally awarded after a few months the title of Baroness of Preston-by-Hitchin and was awarded on the 14th April 1465. Current and Previous Offices Held * Former Town of Penrith mentor * Former 3 term Sheriff of Westmorland * Former Lancaster NEA County Commander * Former Lancaster 1 Term Mines Superintendent * Former Lancaster 1 Term Constable * Former Preston Mentor